Finding Shelter:Fluttershy and Big Mac
by Ksmiley99
Summary: Fluttershy and Big Macintosh are two ponies with shy dispositions and a passion for nature. With all they have in common, they could be a great pair, but shyness leaves a great gap between them. How did they finally get together? Will their relationship last?


"How did we even start arguing?!" Big Mac pondered in anguish. The strong, soft-spoken stallion wearily muttered, "I just need some time to think, Fluttershy- I think we both do." A hint of regret was obvious in his deep voice. Fluttershy stood there as speechlessly and motionlessly as a hollow tree. Her kind, cyan eyes started to water as she watched Big Mac trotted out the door of her cottage. After a minute of awestruck, solitary silence, tears flowed out of Fluttershy's eyes incessantly. She sobbed and sobbed for what felt like an eternity, simply thinking about Big Mac. His warm, green eyes, his velvety red coat, everything about him gave Fluttershy a warm feeling inside. "But now, it could all be over!" she thought to herself. The delicate mare decided to go to bed and get back to bawling her eyes out. Once she was comfortable, Fluttershy toned her weeping down to whimpers, and she started to get drowsier. But so much was left on her mind. Big Mac was the only stallion she had ever really loved. Memories gnawed at her conscience, and soon enough, Fluttershy's dreams took her back to where it all started.

"Angel! Pretty, pretty please. We have to get inside! The big storm is coming." Fluttershy's rambunctious bunny, Angel, just kept hopping through Sweet Apple Acres. The sky was completely filled with clouds, and nopony was outside anymore. Fluttershy made her way through the trees, trying to catch up to Angel. When she finally got her hooves on the mischievous bunny, Fluttershy found herself in front of Big Macintosh, her friend Applejack's brother. She had always harbored feelings for the hardworking stallion, but she knew that ending up with one of her best friends' brother was as cliché as a Victoria Justice song. But, even Fluttershy knew that no logic could diminish her little crush. '_Wow,'_ was all she could think of when she looked at him, sometimes. Big Mac was kind, handsome, easygoing, and shy, just like her. '_But it's just a little crush. That's all it is,'_ Fluttershy constanly told herself.

Out of politeness, she then said, "Why, hello there, Big Mac."

He replied, "Hey there, Fluttershy," in his low, friendly, Western voice.

"Shouldn't you be inside by now? The storm will be starting soon."

"Eeayup. I still need to finish pruning the loose branches, though. I'll only take a few more minutes. Say, what are you still doing out here?"

"Oh, I was on my way inside, but then Angel hopped away and I had to find her. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No thanks, Fluttershy. Have a safe trip back home."

"Thank you very much, Big Macintosh. At least there hasn't been any thunder or anything yet. Have a nice night."

"You, too."

Fluttershy started to walk away, when all of a sudden, it started to downpour. '_Unbelievable,' _she thought to herself. Irritated, Fluttershy swept the drenched hair from her face and turned around. "Excuse me? Would it be ok if I stayed here until the storm calms down?" Big Mac replied, "Eeayup."

It was no time for chatting, though, because thunder was booming and lightning was flashing. The two soggy ponies rushed into the barn to avoid getting electrocuted. When they got inside, Fluttershy lit some candles, while Big Macintosh made sure everything was secure. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "Uh, sorry we couldn't get into the house. With the storm goin' so strong, we should be stayin' anywhere but outside."

Nervously, Fluttershy responded, "It's quite alright, Big Mac."

For a while, nothing was said. Fluttershy wanted to say something to him so badly. But, something inside always held her back. They both shuffled their hooves awkwardly. Big Mac built a small fire to keep them both warm, stilted they stilled stayed silent. _'This will be an interesting night,'_ Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Say,uh, Fluttershy, are you going with anypony to go with to the carnival?"

Fluttershy was completely awestruck. Was this really what she had been waiting for?

"Oh, nopony has asked me yet..."

"Eeayup, I haven't asked anypony, either."

_'Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!'_ Fluttershy screamed in her head, but only replied, "Yes, I'm sure it should be lots of fun."

"Eeeeayup."

_'That was all? He had brought up the Parasprite Outbreak Prevention Fundraising Carnival (POP Fair), and had NOTHING MORE TO SAY?'_ Fluttershy vented silently.

Big Mac remarked, "I might just bring Applebloom and her little friends...I don't know..."

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy responded, smiling, "Those fillies sure are adventurous."

Big Mac laughed. "Didn't you watch the, er, 'CMC' once?"

"That was one of the most..._interesting_ experiences of my life! And that's coming from a mare who helped save Equestria more than once!"

"They certainly are energetic. Sometimes it seems impossible to control 'em all at once! Don't know how you could'a done it, Fluttershy. They're sweet as pie, though."

_'This is my chance!'_ Fluttershy squealed in her head. But, would she seem too forward? What if it wasn't ladylike? What if he thought she was desperate? What if...oh, a million questions ran through her mind at once. Then, she suddenly heard herself saying, "Well, maybe I could go and help you with Applebloom and her friends. It could be fun..."

"Say, I think that's a mighty fine idea, Fluttershy."

"Wonderful! The carnival is next Saturday, right?"

"Eeeayup. It starts at noontime, I reckon. Maybe you and the girls can come around at 11o'clock or so, and Granny will have some apple pie ready for y'all."

"That sounds lovely. Oh, and I can get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on my way over."

"Great. So, you, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle will come here at, say...11:30, and we'll all go over to the POP Fair at 12 o'clock."

"Right," Fluttershy concluded.

Fluttershy had never been able to talk to a stallion so much, and she felt exhilarated and confident for once. But, as the storm thundered on, she began to fear that they wouldn't be able to talk through the night. It was more likely that silence would dominate this endless night. On one hand, they had sort of already set up what you might call a date, or babysitting. On the other hand, Fluttershy never possessed the right words to say. Should she make the next move? Or would he? Her thoughts were interrupted as Big Macintosh suddenly said, "I always loved carnivals as a kid."

"So did I... It was one of the only times I saw my father..."

Fluttershy couldn't help but get a little emotional. Her childhood was a touchy subject.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy? You can always talk about it with me. Ah certainly won't tell anypony, and we've got some time to kill."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, and replied, "Thanks, Big Mac. It's just kind of difficult talking about my parents... I shouldn't be complaining, though... I mean, I know how hard it was for you and Applejack..."

There was a pause throughout the barn. Fluttershy blurted out, "Oh goodness, that was completely out of line. I'm really sorry..."

"No, don't be. It's alright. People get so weird talking' 'bout Ma and Pa, but sometimes you've just gotta talk about it, I say. Carnivals remind me of mah dad, too; running our own apple confection stand, 'Sugar, Spice, and an Apple Slice,'" he smiled, "was the coolest the thing when I was just a colt. We'd just talk about everything, and I mean everything, as we waited for customers. We'd take breaks so that I could go on all of the different rides... I'm sorry. I'm probably borin' ya to death, aren't I?"

Surprised, Fluttershy responded, "Why, of course not! Please, keep talking. It's good for the both of us to get it all out."

"I suppose so... Well, Pa was great to me, and the annual carnival was one of the only times when it was just the two of us. But, when he and Ma died, it all changed. That first year, I burned the sign for our stand. I never did the apple stand again. There were too many memories."

Fluttershy replied softly, "My mom was a pegasus and my dad was an earth pony. The only time my mom would let me go down to the land, other than for school, was when I begged her to let me go to the Summer Solstice Fair. My father would wait for me by the carousel with a cotton candy ready for me. We'd only go on the carousel, merry-go-round, and a few other filly rides. I was too scared for the roller coasters. We'd talk about my fears and my problems...especially about my mother. You see, she was a good mare. But, she was just as timid and nervous as I am. She was terrified of venturing out of Cloudsdale. My father was not a particularly brave stallion, but he was no sensitive coward. I could express any pain I was experiencing to him, and he would listen and give advice. My mother had the same fears as I did, so her advice was basically a moo point. My mother was afraid to live, so my father showed me how to.

"I can't even remember a time when my parents were together. I always wondered, if my mother was so afraid of the land below, and my father couldn't fly, how did they end up together? I won't ever know. One year, there was a fire at the carnival. I don't remember how it started exactly, but somehow my mom knew about it. She flew down to make sure I was ok. My mother and my father were both killed by the flames. They were both taken to the hospital in an effort to keep them alive, but it was just too much. The one thing that kept me from breaking down was the fact that they died together, in warm beds, surrounded by family. When their hearts stopped beating, my parents were holding hooves. I am perplexed by it, but it comforts me at the hardest of times."

Big Mac moved a strand of hair from Fluttershy's face and said, "That is quite a story, Fluttershy. How could two ponies be apart for so long, but show each other so much love in the end?"

Fluttershy didn't know, herself. But, she did see it with her own eyes. "That's what I've always wondered..."

As if they were being pulled together by gravity, the two ponies moved in closer to one another. Their lips were two inches apart from each other, and... Fluttershy turned away.

_'What am I doing?!'_ she thought to herself. _'This is an experience beyond your wildest dreams! Why didn't you take the opportunity?'_

No more than a moment after Big Macintosh noticed what had happened, Fluttershy kissed him. With all her might, she kissed him.

STAY TUNED FOR PART II


End file.
